Zaelya, un pueblo perdido
by Furany
Summary: Zaelya es un pueblo perdido en el tiempo, que ha negado seguir la religión cristiana por la descendencia de sus antepasados griegos, razón por la cual se esconden de Radamanthys...
1. Chapter 1

Es primera vez que escribo aquí así que no me regañen xDUu... bueno bueno, ahí les va:

**Zaelya, pueblo perdido  
**...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1:

Corría, movía sus pies con dificultad, se concentraba en no caer o tropezar con una ramas de los árboles del bosque en donde se encontraba.

-"Atrápenlo"- Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de perderse entre los árboles.

Podía sentir su propia respiración agitada a causa del cansancio, pero eso no importaba, tenía que llegar, la gente en su pueblo se moría de hambre, y si padecía en el camino, sería como indirectamente responsable por el genocidio de su pueblo.

-"« gran idea la de dejar sólo a mi hermano con el caballo »"- Pensó en sarcasmo, mientras trataba de aumentar la velocidad con la canasta llena de comida que llevaba en la espalda.

-"¡Que no escape ese ladrón!"- Un hombre barbudo que dirigía a los demás perseguidores era el que hablaba mientras que apuntaba con una flecha al más joven, que iba mucho mas adelante que él.

-"« ¡carajo! »"- Atinó a pensar mientras seguía corriendo – "« Debo perderlos y llegar al pueblo antes de que estos desgraciados encuentren a los demás »"- Ideó su plan mientras su figura se perdía entre los árboles nuevamente.

-"No te escaparas maldito"- Dijo el hombre barbudo antes de tirar una flecha, justo al hombro del más joven.

-"¡ARG! ... No... Maldito..."- El joven trató de seguir corriendo, mas con dificultad, pues la flecha le hacía desangrar.

Pero como su suerte era tan buena, y lo digo en sarcasmo, los hombres siguieron tirando flechas, 2 de 10 le llegaron, una en cada pierna, el chico no pudo más, se tumbó, y al igual que su canasta, rodó hasta que quedó apoyado en un árbol.

-"Mírenlo, pobre bastardo, hasta aquí llegó su jodida vida."- El hombre barbudo se acercó hasta el joven, y le tumbó bruscamente la espalda contra el árbol.

-"¿Qué va a hacer con él señor?"- Otro hombre, de cara larga y gran nariz se acercó también al muchacho.

-"Pues..."- Sacó una espada de filo fatal que colgaba del cinturón del otro.-"Le cortaré su cabeza y se la llevaré como un regalo a nuestro señor, eso le haré a esta perra..."- Escupió cada palabra cruelmente, mientras veía con toda la maldad posible al joven y reía sádicamente.

El muchacho solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, le costaba respirar, sentía hasta como sus pulmones sangraban, también sintió como el frío metal de la espada delineaba su cuello horizontal y verticalmente.

-"¿Algunas palabras que decir antes de morir?"- El hombre barbudo comenzaba a herir superficialmente al fino cuello del joven.

-"Si... ¡ARG!... jódete... maldito... m-mi... muerte no será desperdiciada..."- Escupió toda la sangre proveniente de su interior, alzó su cabeza y esperó su muerte, ya no daba más.

Mientras escuchó el sonido de la espada que cortaba el aire se acercaba a él, cerró aún más fuerte sus ojos.

...Pero...

En vez de sentir como su propia sangre corriera por su cuello, sintió el olor metálico de una sangre ajena correr por su cara hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, mientras seguía bajando con el resto de su sangre propia que caía de su boca, la cual casi tomaba un color morado.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de caer desmayado, fueron unos ojos completamente exóticos, nunca antes vistos por él, y al hombre barbudo en frente de él, sangrante, ya sin rasgos de vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad, pudo distinguir ese cuarto con paredes de madera...si, estaba en el pueblo donde nació, pero su verdadera pregunta era...

-"¿Saga?"- El muchacho se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad.-**"¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí?...Tú... ¿Tú fuiste el que me salvó?"-**

Su gemelo negó con la cabeza.

-"No Kannon, si bien sentí que algo te había pasado, pues soy tu hermano, pero la verdad es que un tipo muy extraño te trajo hasta acá.

-"¿Ya se ha ido?"-

-"No, sigue afuera"- Saga se acercó a su gemelo menor y le entregó un vaso lleno con un remedio color vino.- "Podrás hablar con él después, ahora tómate tu remedio"-

-"Huele feo"- Kannon apartó el vaso con desprecio de su cara.-"¿No puedo tomar juguito de naranja natural y recién exprimido?"- El joven puso sus ojos de cachorro a medio morir, que bien sabía, siempre convencían a su gemelo mayor.

-"Con esa carita no puedo decirte que no"- Le sonrió tiernamente a su hermano.- "Pero lo tomarás después de tu remedio"- Acarició la cabeza del menor y le acercó nuevamente el vaso.

-"Nu..."- Kannon hizo una mueca de asco y tomó su remedio.- "¡Quiero mi juguito!"- El joven moreno de ojos verdes estiró sus brazos a su gemelo peliazul, para que éste le diera su jugo.

Saga no tardó en obedecer, exprimió una naranja con sus manos y le dio el jugo a su hermano.

-"Toma, y luego descansa un poco"- Le entregó el vaso y le ayudó a tomar el famoso jugo.- "Luego agradeces"-

-"¡SI¡Gracias!"- Kannon tomó su jugo con entusiasmo, a su hermano le parecía un Kannon de 5 años cuando hacía esas cosas.

Cuando Saga se alejó completamente de su vista, se paró como pudo y salió de su mini cabaña, y ahí lo vio...

**Esos ojos**...

Los mismos que vio antes de caer desmayado, los mas extraños que había visto en su vida:

La iris más cercana a la pupila era verde oscuro, como los ojos de él mismo y su gemelo, la iris que iba mas cercana al borde, era fucsia, seguido por la misma mencionada de color negro.

Mas los ojos, en rareza, iban bien con la apariencia completa del tipo.

Usaba un casco onda etapa medieval, cubría desde la mitad de la nariz hasta la quijada con una prenda negra ajustada, un guante a medio dedo en la mano derecha, y un protector de manos y muñecas en el brazo izquierdo, Acompañado con un traje mas o menos del mismo estilo que el casco.

-"Disculpa..."- Kannon se acercó cuidadosamente y se sentó en el verde césped junto al raro guerrero.-¿Fuiste tú el que me salvo de esos desgraciados?"-

El extraño asintió con la cabeza.

-"Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad que no sé como pagarte"- Kannon se rascó la nuca.- "¿Cómo te llamas?"-

-"..."-

-"¿No responderás?"-

El extraño guerrero arqueó ambas cejas.

-"¿Eres mudo?"-

Su exóticos ojos cambiaron de dirección y miraron al suelo.

-"Ya veo... ¿tienes al menos donde ir?"-

El "sin nombre" negó con su cabeza y dirigió su vista nuevamente a Kannon.

-"¿Qué te parece si te quedas con nosotros en Zaelya un tiempo? Digo, para pagarte el que me salvaras la vida..."- Kannon le sonrió abiertamente a su extraño acompañante, quien también cerro sus ojos en señal de agradecimiento y felicidad.-"Te presentaré a los demás, y gracias de nuevo por salvarme"-

Ambos se levantaron, bueno, el extraño ayudó a Kannon en su débil estado a levantarse, y se dirigieron al centro del pueblo, donde Kannon le presentaría al resto de sus compañeros, o bien, a los otros guerreros.

Al llegar a su "destino", un joven algo menor que Kannon, de cabellos castaños y piel canela tomó al gemelo menor de la muñeca y lo detuvo.

-"Kannon..."- Le soltó de su agarre.- "Deberías estar en la cama y no dando un paseo"-

-"Descuida Aioria, solo le iba a mostrar al nuevo a los demás"-

-"¿Al nuevo?"-

Kannon asintió con la cabeza y luego miró por encima de su hombro, atrás de él estaba el extraño.

-"Vaya... ¿el fue quien te salvó?"-

-"Sip, genial¿verdad, se quedará con nosotros un tiempo ya que no tiene donde ir"-

-"Bueno..."- Aioria se acercó al extraño y lo examinó de pies a cabeza.-"Para ser un guerrero, no tiene mucho cuerpo que digamos"-

El extraño rodó sus ojos y miró a otro lado con fastidio.

-"Tiene destreza con las armas y eso es lo importante"-

-"Ok, no te enojes, ven, vamos a comer, RARO, acompáñanos."-

El de exóticos ojos asintió y los 3 entraron a una casa grande donde toda la gente "importante" comía.

-"Ya estamos"- Kannon se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa y luego alzó la voz.-"¡Chicos¡Atención! Les quiero presentar a alguien muy especial, la persona que me salvó la vida de esos imbéciles al servicio de Radamanthys, aún no me ha dicho su nombre, me parece que es mudo..."-

-"Mmmmm... no está mal, un premio mudo..."- Un chico de ojos color turquesa era el que hablaba.-"Si fuera mujer me gustaría..."-

-"¡Milo!"- Un elegante chico de ojos zafiro-azules le dio un zape al de ojos turquesa.- "¡Compórtate baboso!"-

El extraño se sonrojó levemente.

-"Jeje, tranquilo, ellos son Camus y Milo, ambos mejores amigos"- Kannon le tomó el hombro al extraño guerrero.-"Y no te preocupes, son inofensivos"-

-"En la cama no"-

-"¡Milo!"-

El aludido le sacó la lengua a su amigo.

-"Mira, el grandote es Alde, ya conoces a mi hermano Saga, o por lo menos eso creo..."- Kannon encogió la cabeza y la puso entre sus hombros.-"En fin, mira, él es Aioros, hermano de Aioria, y ése que está ahí es Shion, uno de los sabios del pueblo..."-

El extraño cuestionó con la mirada al gemelo menor.

-"Había otro sabio, Dohko, pero esos mal nacidos que trabajan para Radamanthys se lo llevaron"- Kannon apretó un puño y el "sin nombre" se alejó por precaución.- "Perdón, bueno, aquí, si quieres hacer algo sumamente importante o si tienes una duda muy molesta, se cuestiona con un sabio."-

Kannon tomó asiento nuevamente y se puso a comer todo lo que tenía en frente de él.

El guerrero sin nombre lo miró divertido y Kannon sólo se sonrojó y siguió comiendo.

-"Calmadito hermano, vas a quedar redondito"- Saga se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.-"Además creo que te faltaron personas que presentar"-

-"Ah si, bien, como no sabes, tendré que explicarte que por estos lugares siempre nuestro pueblo cuenta con vírgenes para ofrecerlas (u ofrecerlos) como obsequios puros a nuestros dioses"-

El extraño asintió con la cabeza.

-"Bueno, pues aquí tenemos 2 vírgenes, son hombres, pues aquí las mujeres son escasas y se necesitan para tener hijos y así no extinguir el pueblo."-

-"De eso se encarga Milo"- Respondió Aioria desde un lado de la misma.

-"Exacto"- El mencionado asintió con orgullo.

Todos en la mesa se ríen animadamente, excepto el extraño, quien sólo bufó indignado, y una gota de sudor frío le corrió por su sien.  
-"Jeje, no te preocupes amigo, aquí se les respeta a las mujeres"- Kannon se levantó y tomó la muñeca del guerrero extraño.-"Ven, te llevaré a ver a los vírgenes"

Mientras los 2 salían de la casa, el sabio Shion se quedó viendo atentamente los movimientos del extraño.

-"Esto me resulta familiar..."- Susurró para si mismo Shion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, mientras los demás seguían comiendo y charlando, Kannon ya había llegado al templo de los dioses, donde estarían los vírgenes comiendo apartados de los demás y rindiéndole tributos a sus dioses.

Estaban a punto de entrar ambos al hermoso templo de mármol y estatuas, cuando Kannon detiene a su acompañante poniendo una mano en frente de él.

-"No puedes entrar al templo con toda esa ropa, debes ponerte algo ligero"-

El extraño solo se sonrojó y negó agitando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

-"Pero es que..."-

Los ojos exóticos lo miraron amenazadoramente.

-"Bien bien, pasa tu, yo me cambiaré, y espérame, si encuentras a los demás no hagas escándalo."-

El otro simplemente le interrogó con la mirada como diciendo: "¿Escándalo¿Y por qué?"

-"Entiendo la indirecta, ya verás por qué digo lo del escándalo, ahora entra yo buscaré la ropa que está por algún lado de este templo"-

El extraño simplemente asintió y entró al templo.

**Era horriblemente hermoso...**

El piso estaba exquisitamente pulido, uno podía ver su propio reflejo al caminar, las paredes de mármol estaban decoradas con adornos por todos lados, simbolizaban a los dioses y la cultura de ese pueblo alejado de los demás... Y tal vez era por esa razón por la cual era un pueblo alejado, por su religión, la griega, ya que si los demás, en especial el pueblo de Radamanthys, descubrían que no eran cristianos, quizás que castigos horribles les darían a todos los humildes de ese pueblo.

Bueno... el punto no era ese... La cosa era que al final de todo ese hermoso templo, vio una puerta de madera que se veía sumamente pesada, con una perilla de oro puro y sólido, y esto llamó la curiosidad de los ojos exóticos del guerrero.

Se acercó lentamente, estirando su brazo para alcanzar la perilla dorada de la puerta gigantesca que tenía en frente de sí, hasta que la alcanzó, y la giró delicadamente mientras abría con todas sus fuerzas la pesada puerta de madera oscura.

**Y al abrirla completamente, ahí estaban...**

Los chicos más hermosos que había visto hasta ahora en ese pueblo, si bien los otros eran bellos¿Cómo definir la hermosura de estos otros, era casi imposible...

El del lado izquierdo, tenía el cabello rubio, largo y liso, piel blanca y sin ningún tipo de maltrato, parecía un muñeco de porcelana (N.A.: bueno en los términos de ahora si xD), sus ojos eran azules, mas bien color cielo, irradiaban mucha paz y seguridad, tenía labios algo delgados y una nariz respingada.

En cambio el de la derecha, le llamó más la atención, pues era exótico, como sus propios ojos. Tenía el cabello color lila, largo, lacio y muy brillante, labios carnosos y sonrosados, piel blanca como la nieve, nariz respingada como la del rubio, ojos verdes, y arriba de estos, en vez de poseer cejas, tenía un par de lunares morados, así como el sabio que había visto antes, al parecer era algún familiar.

Bueno, también ambos tenían una muy bella sonrisa.

Pero la hermosa visión no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que en frente de él se paró Kannon con una túnica muy liviana y le agito la mano en frente de sus ojos.

-"Si, si sé que son muy bellos, pero no seas afeminado."- Kannon soltó una carcajada y el extraño simplemente se sonrojó, los otros 2 voltearon a ver.-"Mira, el rubio bonito es Shaka, el otro pelilila es Mu, es el hijo del sabio Shion"-

-"Mucho gusto, nosotros somos los vírgenes de Zaelya, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes"- El que hablaba era el rubio, Shaka, quien se acercó al extraño y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-"Bueno, como ya te dijo Kannon, yo soy Mu, espero que nos llevemos bien"- El pelilila era el que hablaba ahora, su voz era muy suave y dulce, quizás la más dulce de todas las que había escuchado en ese pueblo.

-"Llevarse bien si es que algún día logran que saque alguna palabra"- Kannon empujó al guerrero y se dio media vuelta.-"Bueno, inténtelo, veo que lo han encantado, yo me voy, háganlo hablar"-

No dijo más y salió del templo, el lugar quedó en silencio por unos minutos, solo se escuchaban los pasos y los quejidos de Kannon, mientras que el extraño seguía tratando de esconder su sonrojación.

-"... ¿Tú fuiste el que salvó a Kannon, verdad, admiro tu valentía, pero hay algo que no me parece bien."

-"¿A qué te refieres Shaka? Si salvó a Kannon¿de qué dudas? Es un chico bueno, debe estar de nuestro lado"-

-"No, no es eso Mu"- Shaka se acercó al guerrero extraño y este retrocedió mecánicamente.-"¿Por qué sigues con la ropa de guerra? Aquí debes sacártela y andar con una túnica como el resto, o acaso...¿Tienes algo que esconder, verdad?"- El rubio mostró una sonrisa cómplice, lo que puso más nervioso al extraño.

-"Shaka¿qué haces? Lo pones muy nervioso..." -

-"Solo quiero ver su rostro"-

-"Si lo tiene escondido es por algo¿no, tal vez sea una cicatriz horrible que se hizo luchando ya que es un guerrero, o algo que lo haga sentirse avergonzado¿o me equivoco?"-

El extraño asintió levemente, tratando de excusarse en las cosas que dijo el bello pelilila.

-"Mmmm... no lo sé, no parece tener el porte de un guerrero grotesco, ni tampoco la mirada fría de esos guerreros mudos de los que todos hablan."-

-"¡Shaka! Por favor, que mal educado..."-

-"¿Ni si quiera te atreves a decir tu nombre, vamos, confía en mi, por algo soy el sabio, como que esto me huele a algo extraño... como a..."-

No dijo más, Shaka hizo un rápido movimiento que el guerrero no alcanzo a ver.  
El rubio arrancó la prenda negra de la cara del extraño guerrero, pero tal vez no debió, lo que vieron los vírgenes casi los deja sin aliento...

-"Es...Es...¿una chica?"-

Mu abre sus ojos desmesuradamente al igual que el rubio que estaba delante de él y de la mujer.

-"A-Ahora lo comprendo todo..."-

La chica no sabía que hacer, solo se tapo la boca y se sonrojó, estaba metida en tremendo problema.

O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O

hasta ahí quedo owo

espero comentarios n.n!

se acepta cualquier tipo de reclamo, chiflidos, tomatazos, halagos, etc. Etc.

P.D.: Si te gustó mi historia (cosa que dudo xD), puedes escribirme a fu-metal.r...(ya se saben el resto, eso de hotmail xD),para aparecer como un/a guerrera/o de místicos ojos en este fic. Lo único que debes hacer es pasarme la descripción física y la personalidad del personaje, y obviamente el nombre y datos también. xD

Well... próximamente el capitulo 2 n.n

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Estaba que desfallecía, no sabía donde poner la cara, miraba a otro lado, evitaba la mirada de los vírgenes, se sentía como un bicho raro en medio de 2 mariposas hermosas, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era correr, salir de ahí y seguir su vida como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, pero aún así, no era tan cobarde como para no enfrentar su destino, así que se quedó, esperando a que los hombres le dijeran cosas como "¡BRUJA! ¡ESO ERES! ¡ES LO UNICO QUE EXPLICA TU FUERZA!", o bien, "pero, ¿cómo es que pudo pasar esto?", o un simple desmayo por parte de uno de los dos.

Pero lo que pasó de verdad no se lo esperaba.

-"AJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡HAY POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!"- El hombre rubio rió a mas no poder, se sujeto el estómago para tratar de bajar el dolor.

-"S-¿Shaka?...¿¡Qué te sucede?"-El pelilila se exaltó por la actitud de su amigo.

-"Es que ... ¡¡Es que no lo puedo creer!"-El chico ojiazul sigue riendo y luego se calma un poco, da un largo suspiro y sigue hablando.-"Kannon, el poderoso, fue salvado, por...¡Por una chica!"-

-"¿Y?"-

-"Nada... nada"- Shaka lanza un soplido y sigue riendo.

A la joven no le hace gracia ese comentario, así que saca su fina espada (la que tenía adornos de piedras preciosas), y apunta al cuello de Shaka.

-"Escúchame..."- Le acerco más la espada al rubio, que dejó toda señal de risa atrás-"No me agradan para nada tus comentarios, así que guárdatelos... No quiero que le digan a nadie que me descubrieron, ¿está bien, Su vida correría peligro si lo dicen... y sin embargo, la mía también..."- Las últimas palabras se escucharon como susurros apenas audibles, pero sin embargo, aunque la actitud de la mujer sobresaltó un poco a los vírgenes, se cautivaron con la voz de la joven.  
Sonaba calmada, dulce, hasta infantil, pero sin dejar su tono amenazador atrás, era sumamente extraño, ya que esperaban algo así como frío... como de cualquier guerrero común...

**Esperen...**

¡¿Qué carajos pensaban? Ella, ¡YA NO ERA COMÚN, El simple hecho de que en esos tiempos fuera una guerrera, ya era extraño.

-"¿Qué tanto me miran?"- La mujer bajó su espada, y Shaka sintió un gran alivio al saber que su cuello ya no corría peligro.

-"Nada...¿cómo te llamas?"- El pelilila se acercó a la joven a paso rápido.

-"N-No... ¿Por qué quieres saber?"- La chica de ojos exóticos retrocedió y desvió la vista al saber que el virgen la miraba atentamente, por alguna razón, le ponía muy nerviosa y a la vez algo tonta ese chico.

-"¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho de saber el nombre de la heroína de uno de mis amigos?"- El pelilila se detuvo unos instantes y le sonrió dulcemente a la chica.

-"P-pues...eeee...s-soy Furany..."- La chica se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa del joven que estaba frente a ella.

-"Bueno, 'Furany', ¿De dónde vienes?"- Ahora era el rubio el que hablaba, se alejaba un poco de Furany y defendía su cuello con sus manos, por precaución.

-"Mi querido Shaka, eso es algo, que no le importa en lo absoluto"- Furany le sonrió infantilmente y le sacó la lengua a Shaka, la verdad no parecía tan ruda cuando hablabas con ella.

-"¡Claro que si me importa, ¿Cuántas cosas tienes que esconder, bruja?"-

-"Y dale con lo de bruja..."- Furany bufó molesta y miró a otro lado indignada.

-"Shaka, deja a Furany, no seas desubicado, ella salvó la vida de nuestro amigo."-  
Mu se acercó y le extendió la mano a la joven para que la estrechara con la suya.

Furany se acerca lenta y temerosamente al virgen, y estrecha la mano a Mu en señal de amistad, y al hacerlo, la chica siente algo de vergüenza pero se resiste, y al final de todo se sonroja completamente. El pelilila se pregunta que le pasa con una sonrisa, mirándola extrañado.

-"¿Pasa algo, Furany?... ¿Nerviosa?"- El rubio se acercó con cara burlona a la chica, quien ya se tensaba demasiado al sentir la tersa piel del ojiverde.

-"N-no.. nada, rubio, nada"- Se da cuenta de su tonta reacción, y se zafa tiernamente del agarre de Mu. -"Disculpen la molestia y el susto, creo que es mejor que me vaya en este instante..."-

-"Si, vete"- El rubio sonrió torpemente mientras se burlaba de la "bruja".

-"Adiós Mu, fue un gusto conocerte"- Ignorando el comentario del rubio.-

-"Es una lástima que te debas ir... ¿No quieres comer algo antes, porque... bueno, ya sabes, no creo que hayas comido algo con esa molesta prenda en tu rostro..."- Mu se agachó, recogió la tan mencionada prenda, se levanto, y tomó las manos de la mujer, dejando la prenda entre ellas, ambos se sonrojaron muy tiernamente ante  
aquel acto.

-"Ejem... ¡Mu, ¿Recuerdas eso de la promesa de llegar VIRGEN hasta la muerte?"- El rubio rompió el hermoso momento de los jóvenes, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-"Bueno, Mu, me encantaría quedarme a comer contigo, pero debo volver con mi gente, rápido..."- Nuevamente ignoraron los comentarios del rubio y se puso su prenda negra.

-"Lástima... espero verte otra vez, Furany"-

La chica solamente asintió, tocó el hombro derecho del rubio, y le sonrió.

-"Adiós a ti también, bruja"-

La chica se rió, tomo la manzana que le ofrecía tontamente Mu, y salió corriendo del templo, estaba confundida.

-"« Vaya... no me había pasado esto desde hace mucho tiempo... Cielos... Mu si que es muy lindo... ya pienso en tonterías de nuevo... »"- Furany siguió corriendo hasta la salida, y se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba esa tierna sonrisa que le dedicó Mu.-" « Eso si fue un encantamiento rápido... Mu... creo que... será mejor que me quede un tiempo con estos chicos... al parecer, tienen los mismos propósitos que nosotras... aunque... bueno, no creo que las demás se molesten por quedarme viendo a...Mu... además los vírgenes esos no pueden decir que me descubrieron... sus vidas correrían peligro... me da pena pensar que la vida del pelilila ese corra peligro también... Aahhh...Mu»"- La chica sonrió ante su nuevo pensamiento, tocando sus manos, tratando de recordar el suave tacto de las manos de Mu con las suyas, hasta que finalmente salió del templo de los dioses, y siguió corriendo bobamente perdida en sus pensamientos...

Se perdió en el bosque y comió su manzana, sabía muy bien, en especial porque habían estado en las manos del pelilavanda, tenía ese toque de "amor" que siempre decían que tenian las comidas especiales, aunque fuese solo una manzanita... (N/A.: De verdad que estoy enamorada de Mu, algún problema? xD)... Luego volvió con Kannon y los demás, al día siguiente volvería al templo de los dioses y explicaría a los vírgenes sus razones... esperaba que comprendieran... Por su bien...

Pasado un tiempo, la chica se fue integrando en el pueblo de Zaelya, las últimas semanas que había estado con los chicos, lo único que hacia era frecuentar el templo de los dioses, aún nadie más la había descubierto, y le agradecía eternamente a quien sabe cuál dios por su suerte.

**...Hasta que pasó lo inesperado...**

Un día que ella estaba hablando animadamente con los vírgenes, ya que les había tomado mucha confianza, entra Kannon como loco con un plato en la mano, tenía comida humeante, y estaba ansioso por soltarlo, ya que se quemaba y no aguantaba el dolor. Pero de nada sirvió, escuchó la voz de una mujer y cayó el plato con la comida debajo de sí, rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos. 

-"Ka...¡Kannon!"-

-"N-no puedo creerlo..."-

Los vírgenes simplemente se sonrojaron, y miraron a Kannon, tratando de calmarlo con sus cálidos ojos.

-"Con que una chica ¿No?"- El peliazul tomo el antebrazo de la joven y la forcejeo para llevarla a otro lado.-"¿Cómo te atreves?... y yo que pensé que habíamos encontrado un nuevo guerrero... Pero me encuentro con que... ¡es una chica! UNA CHICA ME SALVÓ LA VIDA, Y ME SIENTO COMPLETAMENTE...¡¡ESTÚPIDO!"-

Kannon arrancó bruscamente la prenda de la cara de la joven, la blanca mujer estaba sonrojada, y con un gesto de indignación en su rostro. Esto a Mu no le gustó para nada, así que trató de acercarse a Kannon y calmarlo.

-"Kannon, necesitas que te expliquen las cosas..."

-"¡¡CALLATE! ¡¿ACASO TU LO SABIAS Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADA, Y TU SHAKA, ¡¿TAMBIÉN? ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!"- El Peliazul pateó los restos del plato que tenía frente a sus pies, y miró a Furany.- "¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE NADA? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO CONFIASTE EN NOSOTROS! ¡¡RESPÓNDEME!"-

-"¿No crees que es un poco temprano para andar pidiendo explicaciones, Kannon? Que yo sepa, a ti no debo explicarte nada..."- Furany simplemente respondió calmadamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-"¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! UNA... MUJER, ¡ME SALVO! ¡¿CRÉES QUE NO NECESITO EXPLICACIONES A ESO! ¡ERES DEMASIADO EXTRAÑA! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE! MAS BIEN, ¡¿CÓMO FUE QUE..."- Kannon no pudo seguir hablando ya que la mujer le tapo la boca con su dedo índice.

-"¿Qué acaso querías morir con esos estúpidos?... Escúchame, por mucho nosotras las mujeres hemos sido rechazadas por esos... extremistas religiosos al servicio de Radamanthys... Y no me iba a quedar sentada viendo como se aprovechan de todos diciendo mentiras sobre dios..."- La mujer retiró su dedo de los labios de Kannon y siguió hablando, ante la mirada atónita de los vírgenes por el cambio de comportamiento de Kannon.- "Además, con esto aprenderás a no sobreestimar a las mujeres"- Le guiñó un ojo infantilmente mientras le sonreía a Kannon. 

-"...Podía defenderme solo..."- El peliazul soltó el brazo de la guerrera, y se sonrojo levemente.-"¿Pero como es que tu... sabes todo eso?"-

-"Eso señor 'gran' Kannon, es un secreto..."- Furany se alejó un poco de Kannon y se puso de nuevo su prenda, la cual hacía que se dificultara entender lo que decía.

-"Si no me dices, aumentaré tu castigo".- dijo el peliazul secamente, mientras que Furany volteaba lentamente su cabecita tipo exorcista.

-"¿Castigo?"- Arqueó una ceja y su boca se mantuvo medio abierta.

-"Si"- Kannon se acercó a la joven y le quitó el casco, dejando caer su largo cabello ondulado hasta su cintura en forma de cascada. –"Por mentirle a todo nuestro pueblo, no sé como te atreviste... dime, ¿Por qué no me dices como aprendiste? ¿Por qué no admitiste que eres mujer guerrera desde un principio? Acaso... ¿Acaso te da vergüenza serlo?"- Kannon dejó caer el casco y tomó un mechón del castaño (medio pelirrojo) cabello de la mujer.-"Pues creo que no deberías avergonzarte de nada"-

-"Suéltame Kannon, yo no me avergüenzo de nada, por supuesto que no"- La chica se alejó de Kannon y lo miró a los ojos, Kannon se perdió en los hermosos orbes exóticos de la mujer. –"Te explicaré, pero no me toques"- Furany se sentó en el piso y tomó su querido casco entre sus manos, mientras lo acariciaba y perdía su mirada en un punto indefinido-"Lo primero de todo lo aprendí de mi padre... con mi hermana... él era una persona muy noble, y respetaba los derechos de cualquiera, pensaba en la igualdad... lo que al parecer el maldito de Radamanthys no entendió..."- Una silenciosa lágrima se escapo de los bellos ojos de la mujer, Mu se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de reconfortarla.-"Al saber lo que hacía mi padre por la gente, Radamanthys, ese maldito, lo atacó, y raptó a casi todas las mujeres de mi pueblo... de un pueblo libre... yo y algunas otras quedamos libres... pues escapamos... pero mi padre... no sobrevivió...y...y... Tomé su espada, pensando en todas las cosas malas que Radamanthys se dedicaría a hacer en su vida..."- Se levantó en seguida y dejo de acariciar el metal del casco, dejándolo caer pesadamente. -"¡A NOSOTRAS LAS MUJERES SE NOS NIEGA EL DERECHO A APRENDER! Y, ¡A USTEDES LOS GRIEGOS LOS TRATAN COMO SODOMITAS! ¿¡ACASO ESA ES POCA EXCUSA PARA APRENDER TODO EL TALENTO CON LA ESPADA, ARCO, Y LAS ARMAS QUE TENGO AQUÍ! ¡¿ES POCA! ¡¡PUES TENGO MUCHAS MÁS RAZONES PARA MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO, QUE SUPUESTAMENTE, ¡¡SUPUESTAMENTE! ¡¡SIGUE LAS ORDENES DE DIOS! ¡¡POR FAVOR! ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE FARSANTE ES ESE? Y, ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE GENTE ES LA ESTÚPIDA QUE LE SIGUE? ¿¡QUIEN CARAJOS SIGUE A RADAMANTHYS?"- La chica se había sobresaltado demasiado, ninguno de los 3 la había visto jamás así, por lo que los 3 se asustaron ante la actitud de la joven.

-"Furany... yo... lo siento..."- Mu, quien estaba al lado de la chica, simplemente la abrazó, a los que los 2 se sonrojaron -"Por favor, trata de calmarte...¿si?"

-"Si Mu, gracias..."- Se secó una lágrima con el dorso de su mano y sonrió tristemente para sus adentros.

-"Pues yo lo siento más, no puedo perdonarte el que hayas mentido a todo el pueblo..."-

-"¿QUÉ?"- Los 3 chicos menores a Kannon se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo el peliazul.

-"Pues debiste pensarlo antes de tratar de burlarte de nosotros..."-

-"No puede ser Kannon... piensas... ¿aún así piensas castigarme?"-

-"Si... yo no tengo compasión, es algo que te escondí, así como tu lo hiciste con nosotros, ¿no?"-

-"¡¡KANNON! ¡¡YO TE SALVE!"-

-"Pues yo te devolví el favor perdonándote la vida, de la forma que me mentiste a mi tan cruelmente..."-

-"Ah... se me había olvidado..."- Furany muestra una sonrisa cínica- "Ustedes los griegos también tratan a las mujeres como basura, ¿verdad?"-

-"Basta..."-

-"Anda, entonces dime ¿Si hubiera sido un hombre lo habrías castigado?"-

-"..."-

-"¡¡CONTESTAME! ¡YO TE CONTESTÉ! SI TE MOLESTA QUE TE HAGAN ESO, ENTONCES NO LE SIGAS TU TAMBIÉN, ANDA, ¡¡CONTESTA!"-

Kannon simplemente tomo el casco de la mujer, y se lo tiró a la espada que colgaba de la correa de cuero a su cintura... La espada cayó... Furany tomó su arco y preparó una flecha, apuntando a la cabeza de Kannon.

-"No te me acerques"-

Kannon toma su espada y corta la flecha con la que Furany le apuntaba.

-"Estos últimos días he mejorado mi estado..."- Kannon tomó a la mujer y la llevo cual saco de papas afuera del templo.

-"¡¡KANNON! ¡BAJAME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! ¡ESO ES INJUSTO! ¡KANNON DE ZAELYA! ¡TE LO EXIJO! ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ, ¿¡ME OÍSTE? ¡¡NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!-  
Kannon tocó cierto punto del cuello de la mujer, y esta se quedó paralizada al instante, se desmayó en el cuerpo de Kannon.

-"Oye Kannon, suéltala, vamos, ella te salvó"-

-"Tú no hables Shaka, ustedes también son unos traidores, pero por ahora están perdonados..."-

-"¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!"- Mu corrió atrás de Kannon y lo detuvo, tomó a Furany en brazos (con algo de dificultad, ya que su ropa pesaba mucho), y se planto en frente del peliazul.-"¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN SOMOS TRAIDORES! ¡MERECEMOS CASTIGO, COMO ELLA!"-

-"Mu..."- Kannon lo miró fríamente, pero Mu no se inmutó- "Te estoy dando una oportunidad..."-

-"¡Kannon! ¡No seas injusto! Ella te salvó, además, si nosotros fuimos traidores, también merecemos ser castigados, necesitamos igualdad, ¿no?"- Ahora era Shaka el que hablaba, tratando de convencer a Kannon.

-"Como deseen"- Kannon simplemente suspiró hondo, y continuó hablando.-"Los encerraré a los 3 en los calabozos del templo de los dioses, tuvieron suerte, si hubieran estado en los otros calabozos ya se estarían pudriendo"-

-"Pues... gracias... supongo"-

-"De nada... supongo"-

Kannon siguió caminando templo adentro, cerciorándose que atrás de él vinieran los vírgenes junto con la joven.

Al llegar, sin ningún cuidado Kannon echó a los traicioneros adentro de la celda, cerró y habló desde afuera, mirando entre los barrotes.

-Eso se merecen por ser unos sucios traidores..nosotros..el pueblo de Zaelya, somos su familia, y ustedes siendo los vírgenes nos traicionaron, no entiendo como es posible esto, siendo el más hermoso regalo que ofrecemos a los dioses ustedes osan proteger a esta mentirosa, ¿¡Qué fue lo que hicimos mal?...-

Furany se enfurece horriblemente, a cada palabra que decía Kannon, no supo ni cuando, ni como, pero en un escape de furia, mientras el ojiverde seguía hablando, ella se abalanzó contra los barrotes logrando agarrar el largo cabello de Kannon, haciendo que este se golpee contra los barrotes seguidamente, los vírgenes simplemente miraron el acto de la chica y esbozaron una sonrisa.

-"¡¡SUÉLTAME MALDITA, ¡¡USTEDES AYÚDENME! ¡AYÚDENME LES DIGO, CARAJO!"- Kannon gritaba desesperadamente tratando de librarse de las manos de la mujer. No entendía como una niñita que se veía tan adorable, podría llegar a ser tan agresiva, ¿Qué aprendió hoy, que las apariencias engañan.

-"¡Por favor! Ayúdenme..."- El peliazul sentía como la sangre ya le corría por la frente, proviniendo de su cabeza, la chica le hacía mucho daño, y no se veía dispuesta a parar.

-"Lo siento Kannon, pero lo tienes merecido"- Mu cerró los ojos escuchando la cabeza de Kannon golpear contra los barrotes, no le gustaba el rumbo de esto.

-"SALVÉ TU VIDA, MALDITO, ¡¡MALDITO!"- Furany lloró por la furia que tenía dentro de si, viendo sus manos manchadas de sangre... Estaba acostumbrada a ver sus manos así, ya no se inmutaba a esa imagen como...

**...La primera vez...**

-"¡¡ESTÁN CONDENADOS, ¿¡ESCUCHARON? ¡¡CONDENADOS! ¡¡Y NO DISFRUTARAN SU ULTIMO DÍA! ¡¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES!"-

**...La última vez... esa era la frase correcta...**

Kannon, aún con su ataque de furia, pero medio mareado por el desangramiento, salió del templo de los dioses a avisar al pueblo lo que había descubierto, a avisar lo que era capas de hacer esa mujer.

La tarea no era tan difícil ya que todos se había reunido para hablar sobre Radamanthys.

Y Kannon no dudo, soltó a gritos lo que había visto en el templo, soltó a gritos lo que le había hecho la mujer, y también soltó a gritos lo que iba a pagar por ese atrevimiento.

Aunque una persona no estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-"Hermano, ¿cómo es esto posible?"-

-"Saga..."-

-"Ella te salvó la vida y tu no tenías derecho de decirle u obligarle a hacer nada que ella no quería."-

-"¡¡LE MINTIÓ A TODO NUESTRO PUEBLO! ¡NO SOLO A MI!"-

-"Es solo una mentirita, Kannon, ¿o crees que tu vida no vale más que eso, la mataras por alguna estupidez"-

-"Cállate, yo hago lo que quiero, no debo tener piedad, nunca... y eso, me lo enseñaste tú, hermano"-

-"Y tú como siempre deberías desobedecerme, como acostumbras... Pero ahora te sirven los consejos de tu hermano, ¿No?. Detesto cuando te lavas las manos, Kannon"-

Saga se apartó... Y llegó a la entrada del templo, necesitaba meditar un poco...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, los gritos de Kannon fueron escuchados por la chica, está simplemente entrecerró sus ojos, su cara se deformaba por una mueca de enojo terrible.

-"Maldito desgraciado... Después de lo que hice por él... Me va a quemar... ¡me va a matar! ... Yo le salvé la vida y el jode la mía... no valió la pena..."- La mujer estaba en una esquina del calabozo, en posición fetal, susurrando cosas para si misma, pero esto fue escuchado por Mu.

-"Te equivocas Furany... si valió la pena, si no hubieras salvado a Kannon, nosotros no hubiéramos tenido la suerte de conocerte... Yo no habría tenido la suerte de conocerte..."- El chico de cabellos lavanda le sonrió dulcemente a la mujer, esta simplemente se sonrojó y sonrió de la misma manera que Mu, tapando la mitad de la cara con sus manos.

-"Muy lindos los tortolitos, al menos conocieron el amor antes de morir"-

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron aún más y guardaron silencio, hasta que Furany habló de nuevo.

-"Shaka, ¿quién dijo que vamos a morir?..."-

-"Kannon"- Shaka alzó sus hombros e hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-"¡Rubio tonto, con eso me refería a que no voy a dejar que fallezcamos así tan fácilmente"-

-"¿Y qué piensas hacer? Estamos encerrados y tus armas las dejaste afuera, y nosotros no tenemos ni una idea de cómo controlar esas cosas, ¡Si ni siquiera tenemos fuerza!"-

-"Es una simple corazonada que tengo, de que todo saldrá bien... No nos va a pasar nada, ya verás..."- Furany se levantó y se sentó entremedio de los vírgenes.- "« Eliza... Por favor... Sé que me has estado viendo... hermana... Sálvame... tengo esperanza de que vendrás... »"

Se adentraba la noche, y los 3 jóvenes estaban despiertos, pues sabían que dentro de un poco rato la hoguera los esperaba. A Furany esto no le daba mucha importancia, mientras que los vírgenes luchaban para que sus párpados no se cerraran, ella estaba bien despierta esperando a algo, o alguien, pegada a los barrotes. Sentía, tenía una corazonada de que iba a ser salvada por la persona que le tenía más aprecio en este mundo (N/A.: Indirecta, si, lo sé, te quiero sis TT), en muchas ocasiones, la castaña había estado en problemas, pero su hermana mayor siempre llegaba para salvarla, y si a alguien debía admirar por su destreza, era a ella.

... Y después de unos minutos, llegó... O llegaron...

Una mujer esbelta, de piel pálida, y hermosos ojos rojos (mas bien color sangre), entraba muy rápidamente al calabozo, junto con otra chica de piel pálida, ojos verde camaleónicos, y cabello negro.

-"¡Dioses! ¡Hermana! ¡Nisa!"- Furany lloraba de felicidad mientras que los vírgenes abrían sus ojos completamente por el susto.

-"Furany, te sacaremos de aquí"- Nisa, tomó su espada y cortó el seguro de los barrotes, logrando así abrirlos.

-"Gracias Nisa... Gracias hermana, ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido!"- La chica se tiró como una niña pequeña a los brazos de su hermana, ésta, simplemente la miró con indiferencia.

Y es que, cualquiera se asustaría con esa fría mirada, sentía que te mataba tan solo con un vistazo, la única que no le tenía miedo, era su hermana pequeña.

-"Ah, ya sé, no me vas a contestar... ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan fría un momentito, por tu hermana pequeña?"

-"..."-

-"Bien"- Furany miró a otro lado, y la vista se fijó en los vírgenes.

¡CIERTO! ¿Qué haría con ellos?

-"Emm... Hermana, Nisa"-

-"¿Qué?"- Contestó Eliza secamente.

-"Estemmm... Los chicos... puedo..."-

-"No"- Ahora era Nisa quien contestaba secamente a la joven.

-"¡Pero es que me da pena dejarlos si ellos me apoyaron mucho!"-

-"Es que..."-

-"¡Por favor, tengo que sacarlos."

-"Está bien, tráelos, pero es tu responsabilidad"-

-"¡Siiii!"-

Los vírgenes miraron atentamente a las 3 mujeres, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, pero sin previo aviso, tomó a los dos de la muñeca y fue corriendo afuera del templo de los dioses atrás de sus 2 salvadoras.

Saliendo del templo, todo se escuchaba calmado, hasta que se adentraron al bosque.

-"Furany, súbete a los árboles, los tipos esos están por aquí"-

-"No me digas que... Se raptaron a Kannon, ¿Verdad?"-

-"Si, y lo escondimos acá."- Eliza miró a los vírgenes, y estos instintivamente escondieron la mirada en otro lado, les intimidaba mucho esa mujer.

-"Ok, Ok."-

La chica de ojos exóticos subió a unos árboles junto con las demás, y fueron saltando de árbol en árbol, cuidando de que no los descubrieran por los sonidos, que era casi imposible, ya que sabían que los vírgenes no eran "expertos" en eso de la lucha ni del escape silencioso.

Pero en un descuido de Furany al ayudar a seguir a Mu, esta cayó del alto árbol en el que estaba.

Mientras que un misterioso tipo pasaba escondido entremedio de todos, sus sentidos le dijeron que la descuidada chica caía rápidamente, estiro sus brazos y la recibió entre ellos, lo extraño fue, que ni se movió cuando el cuerpo cayó en sus extremidades, ni un centímetro.

-"¿Eh?"- Furany abre sus ojos, y ve a un chico de mas o menos 18 años, alto, de cabello castaño, ojos azules, perdidos en algún punto desconocido del bosque.

-"Si, de nada...Kardios, Mucho gusto, ¿y tu eres...?"-

-"Furany, gracias por salvarme pero me debo ir, si quieres me sigues, si no, no, de ahí hablaremos después pero ahora estoy metida en un problema"-

-"Bueno"- Contestó de manera seca mientras dejo caer a la mujer de sus brazos-

Antes de que algún individuo pudiera cerrar los ojos, los 2 jóvenes habían desaparecido entre las copas de los árboles, dirigiéndose al pueblo de las extrañas guerreras.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
...

Hasta aquí n.n  
Que les pareció el capi!  
REVIEWS, REVIEWS POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRR

gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Entre los árboles saltaban los individuos fugados del pueblo de Zaelya, ayudando a los vírgenes, a moverse rápido, ya que muchas veces los niños lindos (N/A.: me gusta tratarlos así xD) se habían resbalado entre las ramas, o habían quedado colgando de un montón de hojas, hasta en un momento habían hecho tanto ruido por el grito de Shaka al golpearse el estómago contra una rama gruesa, que los del pueblo de Zaelya se acercaron para verificar el lugar, por suerte no los descubrieron, y si no hubiera sido por Mu y sus discursos cursis, habrían matado al pobre rubio.

Bueno, si bien no había pasado media hora de eso, los individuos ya habían llegado al lugar en donde estaban las chicas extrañas, un pueblito lleno de mujeres, y obviamente, hombres maltratados trabajando, yendo de aquí para allá con cosas pesadas en los brazos, con ropas pobres y el rostro cansado, al parecer, todos esos eran rehenes de las extrañas chicas, que anteriormente servían a Radamanthys.

-"Estos son los perros malditos que trabajan para Radamanthys, pero no quiero hablar de eso, ¿alguno quiere tomar té?"- Furany había entrado en una cabañita que quedaba en el medio de todo el poblado, los demás le siguieron, pero uno se quedó afuera esperando.

-"Hey, Kardios, ¿No entrarás acaso?"-

-"Debo irme ya"-

-"Pero se supone que debíamos conversar"-

-"No sé, presiento que este lugar no me gusta"- Decía mientras perdía su "mirada" en algún punto del bosque.

-"« Debe ser por lo de los hombres maltratados, ¡Ja! ... Que chico tan extraño... bueno miren quién habla »"- Pensó la chica mientras se sentaba afuera de la cabaña. –"Al menos podrías mostrar algo mas de entusiasmo ya que te invité, ¿no?"-

El tipo no contestó.

-"Bien, solo quería decirte que gracias por salvarme, me gustaría saber quién eres."-

-"Soy Kardios"-

-"Eso ya lo sé"- Miró a otro lado indignada -"Me refiero a eso de, bueno...¿A qué te dedicas?... Eh notado que andas algo ausente... ¿Estás muy distraído, o algo enamorado?"- Furany se rió ligeramente ante su ultimo comentario, no parecía de esos hombres que se enamoraran fácilmente.

-"Por si no lo notaste, soy ciego, y no estoy ausente, te estoy prestando mucha atención para mi gusto"- Dijo fríamente el chico de iris azules, las cuales se empezaban a tornar medio rojas por la furia.

-"Ok, no me golpees que no es mi culpa nacer ignorante"-

-"Sé sobre ti"-

-"¿Ah?"-

-"Eres Furany, hermana de Eliza, ambas hijas del señor Heilemann, una niñita guerrera que anda contra los de Radamanthys, si, una buena causa, yo estoy algo metido en eso"- Torció su boca un poco tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, casi indistinguible.

-"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"-

-"Nada pasa inadvertido ante mi, aunque esté ciego, eso no evita que pueda averiguar lo que quiera, y que no me pueda valer por mi mismo"-

-"Bien, que rudo, cálmate, no te he reclamado nada"-

-"Pareciera que lo hicieras"-

-"Ya, ya, basta, deja de pelear, que bien que sepas sobre mi, me siento halagada, pero ahora a mi me gustaría saber algo sobre ti"- 

-"No acostumbro a hablar sobre mi vida privada con personas desconocidas"-

-"Entonces no te dediques a espiar sobre la vida privada de personas que no conoces, ¿no crees?"-

El hombre ciego simplemente cerró la boca, y no dijo nada.

-"Olvídalo... Si quieres puedes irte, no te irritaré más..."-

-"Bien..."- Kardios estaba dispuesto a irse.

-"Te lo tomas todo muy en serio, bueno no importa, me gustaría pedirte un favor..."-

-"¿No crees que fue suficiente con salvarte la vida?"-

-"Dijiste que te involucrabas también en el tema de Radamanthys... quiero que vayas con nosotras..."-

-"¿A qué?"-

-"A acabarlo, ¿A qué más?"- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.-"A arruinarle la vida así como el arruinó la mía, a joder a toda su familia, amigos y aliados, a eso quiero que me acompañes"-

-"No, claro que no"-

-"¿¡QUÉ?"-

-"Nunca voy con nadie, aunque cuando lo necesites, ahí estaré, no te preocupes"-

-"Pero..."-

-"Acabamos de conocernos, no te tengo confianza, y no quiero salir contigo porque me preocuparía de poner en riesgo tu vida y la de los demás"-

-"Que directo"- Miró a otro lado bufando molesta.

-"Me voy ahora"-

-"¡COMO QUIERAS!"- Se giró molesta cruzando sus brazos.-"Y gracias"- Dijo secamente mientras volvía a darse vuelta, y encontrarse con que el individuo ya no estaba.-"Menudo tipo extraño, ese fue un encuentro raro"- La chica simplemente entró a la cabaña esperando ver a su hermana, a Mu y a los demás esperándola con un té. (N/A.: AMO EL TÉ --- xD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entró a la cabaña, vio lo que esperaba, lo de siempre, las sillas de madera al igual que la mesa, aunque no era una cualquiera, era de una muy fina, que había robado del hogar de Radamanthys, así como el mantel y la ropa fina que usaban para andar dentro de la casa.

-"Hermana..."- Eliza le hizo un gesto para que fuera a otro lado... mirando la habitación en la que dormía Furany, le dio un sorbo al líquido caliente que estaba dentro de la taza...luego cerró sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro...

-"Si Eliza, voy enseguida"- Furany salió de la pequeña salita y entró en un cuarto, todos quedaron viendo esa interrupción en silencio, luego vieron a Furany salir, con una túnica a medio muslo de color negro, una cinta en su cintura de color blanco, así como su piel que contrastaba perfectamente con la vestimenta negra que llevaba.

Mu se quedó boquiabierto –"S-se... te ve muy bien"- Se sonrojó ante su propio comentario. Eliza simplemente miró a su hermana atentamente, entrecerrando los ojos, dejando la taza de té en la mesa.

-"Luego dormiré un rato, tengo mucho sueño"-

Dicho este comentario, Eliza se tranquilizó y miro la silla que estaba en frente de Furany, luego miró las piernas de su hermana menor y lanzó un bufido molesto.

-"El hecho de que tu estés con una gabardina no significa que todos deban estar igual a ti"-

Los hermosos ojos de la mujer mayor se mostraron medio enfurecidos entre las sombras de la cara que provocaba la gabardina.

-"¡Muy bien! ¡Perdón!... Disculpa Mu, disculpa Shaka por eso"- Furany se sintió avergonzada ante el "pequeño pleito" que había tenido con su hermana en frente de los vírgenes.

-"No te preocupes"- Mu siguió tomando su té, Shaka simplemente rió bajito ante lo que había visto.

-"¿Dónde se metió Nisa?"- Furany se sentó y tomó un poco de su té.

-"Fue a buscar algo, y a descansar un poco... creo que eso dijo"- Eliza se paró de la mesa.-"Con permiso"- dijo lo más fríamente posible y se retiro, saliendo a caminar un rato. –

-"« ¿Dónde quedará la educación de mi hermana? »"- Pensó la joven mientras le daba otro sorbo a su tacita de té.

-"Furany... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"-

-"Ya la hiciste"- Furany sonrió, mientras tomaba una cinta que tenía en su muñeca y con ella se hacía una coleta a lo alto de su cabeza, dejando caer unos mechones rebeldes de su flequillo sobre su cara.

-"Me refiero otra cosa..."-

-"Pregunta lo que quieras"- Dijo apoyando sus brazos sobre la misa, acercándose a él.-

-"Bueno... estem... yo..."

-"Mu quiere preguntare el por qué de que escondieras tantas cosas de nosotros"-

-"¡Shaka!"-

-"En serio, me estabas desesperando"- Shaka alzó sus hombros haciendo un gesto de "me da igual", mientras daba el último sorbo a su té.

-"Bueno, Furany, eso era, si no respondes yo entenderé..."-

-"Mu, necesito cuidar mi identidad... en serio... tu sabes que las apariencias engañas, lo sabes mejor que nadie, en especial cuando te vi por primera vez"- La chica se acercó mucho más a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos, por su parte, Mu se puso demasiado nervioso por la cercanía...

DEMASIADO

-"E-es...¿es sólo por eso?"-

-"te daré un ejemplo, la primera vez que vi a Shaka, pensé que era un angelito, pero me equivoqué"-

-"¡Oye!"- Shaka infló sus mejillas de aire, haciendo un gesto infantil, pero encantador.

-"Es la verdad Shaka... Y tomando todas estas cosas, la verdad es que cuando me ven siempre piensan que soy un hombre, por tanto que no puedo revelar las cosas, Furany ni siquiera es mi nombre verdadero..."-

-"¿Perdón?"- Ambos vírgenes, se voltearon a verla, intrigados.

-"¿Creerían que me revelaría tan fácil?... Pues no es así, primero debía ver cuanto podía confiar en ustedes, y veo que hice lo correcto"- La chica mostró una sonrisa inocente, y se paró de la mesa.

Mu la siguió inmediatamente, la tomó por los hombros y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-"Exijo saber tu verdadero nombre"- La fulminó con la mirada.

-"Mu, ¿En serio te sorprende tanto, de verdad, es medio extraño que en una familia de procedentes germánicos, haya una chica de nombre Furany, mientras su hermana tiene de nombre ELIZA y su padre... ¡Heilemann!... ¿No lo habías pensado?"

Mu se quedó mirándola, la verdad es que la chica tenía razón. Esas niñas no eran de por esos lugares, eso era seguro, además que de por sí Furany ya era extraño, más lo era si tenía a una hermana cuyo nombre no encajaba para nada con el suyo...

Pero lo pensó más a fondo.

-"¿Por qué tu hermana no esconde su nombre?"- Shaka le había robado las palabras de la boca de nuevo.

-"Porque ella es tan genial que no teme a la posibilidad de que la encuentren por su nombre o algo así... ¿Por qué creen que la admiro tanto?"-

-"¿Y cual es tu verdadero nombre?"-

-"¿Debo decirlo?"-

Ambos vírgenes la amenazaron con la mirada, la joven se tapó la boca con la mano mientras reía infantilmente.

-"Bueno... Soy Helena, ¿satisfechos?"-

-"Helena... Es un nombre muy hermoso"- Mu sonrió lo más tiernamente posible ante la joven delante de ella.

-"Si, muy bonitos los tortolitos... me aburren"- Shaka se paró y luego miró por una ventana, las nubes empezaban a acercarse al pequeño pueblito en el que estaban ahora, de seguro sería una larga noche...

-"Hey, Helena...Ya dijiste que las apariencias engañan... pero..."-

-"Dime, Mu..."- La joven guerrera le sonrió de la misma manera al Pelilila, luego se fue a sentar de nuevo mientras seguía tomando su té.

-"Yo quería saber... ¿Qué pensaste de mi la primera vez que me viste?"- 'Helena' solo escupió el té, completamente sonrojada... Shaka simplemente rió a carcajadas por tal acción, Mu miró perplejo a la chica.

-"Yo... yo... estem... ¿Por qué no vamos a que conozcan el resto del pueblo?"- Furany sonrió muy apenada mientras salía rápidamente de la cabañita... Los vírgenes solo se miraron intrigados y la siguieron...

Era un panorama que no siempre podías ver...

Las mujeres caminaban alegremente, la mayoría de ellas eran hermosas guerreras, llevaban siempre una espada amarrada a su cintura con un cinturón de cuero, otras simplemente servían la comida, algunas vigilaban a los pobres hombres que trabajaban por ahí, los 2 hermosos hombres no lo podían creer... Era tan... ¿liberal? No, para esos trabajadores no... Quedaron estupefactos viendo cada escena al caminar... Hasta que se percataron de que una mujer se postraba en frente a Helena, mas o menos de su altura o un poco más pequeña, de contextura delgada, pero músculos bien definidos, un largo y lacio cabello violeta hasta la mitad de la espalda, que por cierto esta ultima era algo más ancha que la de una mujer "normal"... Sus ojos miraban fijamente a los vírgenes, eran azules, tanto que parecían negros... Sus manos morenas se posaron sobre los hombros de la chica de nívea tez, mirando atrás de ella, sobre su hombro.

-"¿Quiénes son?"-

-"Murbella, descuida, tan solo son unos indefensos vírgenes... Tal vez, ni siquiera sepan usar espadas..."-

-"Furany, ¿Por qué los trajiste hasta acá?"-

-"No me llames así, de todas formas ellos ya saben mi nombre... Y los traje hasta aquí porque sé que puedo confiar en ellos, no los iba a dejar en ese pueblo tan... conservador... por más tiempo..."-

-"Hay Helena... deberías dejar de ser así con estos tipos, deja que vuelvan a su ambiente natural... jeje..."- La chica de piel morena y gruesa voz, tomo la cabeza de Helena entre su brazo y su abdomen, y le dio un fuerte coscorrón.

-"Ay, ¡AY! Jajajaja, ¡Murbella! ¡Me duele!"- La joven rió alegremente mientras trataba de zafarse de la chica de cabellos violeta... Shaka y Mu, simplemente miraron la escena con una gota de litro cayendo de sus sienes. La chica 'Helena' tenía razón, esa apariencia si que fue engañosa.

-"Ustedes... vengan con nosotras, les mostraremos el resto del pueblo..."- Dijo estas palabras de forma fría, mientras se daba vuelta y se adentraba a una parte "secreta" del pueblito de las mujeres.

Eh ahí otro perfecto ejemplo, cuando crees que es TAN amigable, te sale con esto. Otra gota de litro cayó por sus sienes. 

Siguieron caminando más hacia adentro en el pueblito, todas las chicas de por ahí miraban de forma "extraña" y "poco saludable" a los vírgenes... En el camino, se encontraron nuevamente con Nisa...  
-"Oye peque... Sígueme, hay un asunto que atender"-

-"Nisa, ¡No me llames peque!"- En el rostro de Helena se dibujo una infantil mueca de disgusto.

-"Jejeje..."- Ésta última los guió hasta la parte más alejada del lugar... Ahí, se encontraban Eliza, y otra chica, de piel sonrosada... Hermosos ojos dorados, los cuales le daban un toque de frialdad superior a cualquiera de las otras chicas que estaba por ahí (exceptuando a Eliza, claro xD), era alta, de cuerpo bien formado, de cabellos negros y lacios, los cuales le llegaban hasta arriba de la cintura, al exceptuar la mirada con la cual veía a cualquiera, se veía como una frágil pieza de porcelana, su larga espada colgada a su espalda brillaba por los tenues rayos de la luna que se veían entre las nubes de tonos grisáceos que adornaban esa noche. 

-"¿Por qué me da la impresión de que todas aquí son tan frías y crueles?"- Shaka susurró estas palabras con miedo, mientras rodaba sus ojos y veía a Helena...-"Exceptuando a esa loca, claro está"- Rió medio bajo hasta llegar enfrente de las dos jóvenes que veían atentamente a Helena.

-"Larah, Eliza..."- Dijeron las chicas que iban con los vírgenes, mientras hacían una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-"Helena...¿Qué hacemos con estos?"- Decía la chica de mirada dorada, mientras se daba media vuelta y veía abajo...

...Dos hombres estaban debajo de ella, ensangrentados, con huesos rotos y los ojos llorosos.

-"¿Dónde los encontraron?"- Helena miró curiosamente a Eliza, esta simplemente alzó los hombros, luego miró a Larah.

-"Yo y Murbella los encontramos merodeando por los castillos de Radamanthys, mientras que Nisa y tu hermana te salvaban, con... ellos"- Dijo Larah, mientras veía sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos a los vírgenes... Se intimidaron ante tal acto, por lo cual **casi** se abrazan de miedo y frío.

-"¿Saben algo de ellos?"- La mirada de Helena que denotaba algo de "piedad", se fijó a los pies de Larah...

-"Ellos juran que no son del ejercito de Radamanthys"- Decía la chica de gruesa voz mientras se notaba algo de ironía en su mirada.-"Según ellos están por nuestra misma causa, 'son espías de Zaelya'...¿Les crees?...¡Ja!"-

Shaka y Mu quedaron paralizados en el momento... Acaso... No... no podía ser...

-"Disculpen... ¿Les dijeron su nombre?"-

-"Tú no te metas niño"- Decía Nisa mientras lo empujaba a un lado y se acercaba a Eliza (Ya que ella se había quedado atrás por un rato). 

-"Por favor... Es que tal vez lo que dicen sea verdad"-

-"¿Qué dices Mu?"- La chica de cabellos castaños medio rojizos se acercó a Mu y le tomó una mano, obligándolo a verle a los ojos.-"¿De verdad los conoces?"-

-"Eeee..."- Mu se puso nervioso por el acto de Helena, pero siguió hablando tragándose su pena.-"C-creo... que si..."-

-"Nos permiten verlos, por favor... creo que se ha cometido un grave error..."- la mirada color cielo de Shaka se notaba decidida... Desafiaba a las demás mujeres, sin darle importancia a lo que le podría pasar...

-"Está bien..."- Larah se hizo a un lado... Mientras que Helena, Mu y Shaka se acercaban ante los dos hombres inconscientes.

-"Oh, por todos los dioses..."- Mu se arrodilló frente a los pobres postrados frente a si.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando..."-

-"O sea... que de verdad los conocen...¿Verdad?"-

-"Helena..."- Mu limpió una cristalina lagrima que caía silenciosamente por su mejilla.-"Claro que los conocemos... Son Shura, y D.M... De verdad eran espías de nuestro pueblo... Y eran como nuestros hermanos..."- Mu no soportó más, y se abrazó a las piernas de Shaka, quien estaba al lado del pelilila, cabizbajo.

-"Yo... lo siento... aquí hay un gran malentendido..."- 'Helena' Se agachó, y abrazó lo más cariñosamente posible a Mu... El resto de las mujeres que estaban ahí les quedaron mirando, se habían metido en un problema.

-"Helena... ¿Ahora qué?"- Nisa se acercó a Helena y la levantó por los hombros...-"Si no pensamos en qué hacer, tendremos un enemigo completo más..."-

-"No se preocupen..."- Shaka se acercó a ellas y tomo con una mano el hombro de cada una.-"No lo sabrán... pero ayúdenlos, por favor... no queremos verlos así, nos duele demasiado..."-

-"Bien..."- Larah toma a Shura en brazos y se va caminando lentamente...-"Murbella... Ayúdame con el otro..."-

-"Si"- La chica de cabellos violeta toma a D.M. y se lo lleva de igual manera...

Por su parte, Eliza simplemente mira la escena, con esa frialdad que siempre la caracterizaba. Se acercó hasta su hermana menor y la obligó a irse de allí, dejando a Nisa junto con los vírgenes.

-"Síganme... ya verán que se repondrán... no se preocupen"- Dijo esto sin mucho interés, no convenciendo mucho a los vírgenes. Se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tras las demás... Habían muchos asuntos que arreglar... Y ella sabía, que tendrían que ver de nuevo al pueblo de ese hermoso gemelito que la cautivo por completo en la entrada de ese templo...

Al pensar eso... se emocionó... Los vírgenes simplemente la seguían sin notar su pequeña ilusión despierta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta ahí n.n PERDON POR EL RETRASO! T.T

Lo que pasa es que estaba ocupada con esa wada del colegio, problemas familiares, depresión temporal y mi cumpleaños xD

Bueno... espero que las personas que me mandaron mails pidiendo aparecer queden satisfechas...

Adiós y hasta la próxima... n.n!

Ah si... por fis, si me critican dejen alguna recomendación, sugerencia, lo que sea... pero que sea critica constructiva xD


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Si bien ya no había pasado mucho tiempo de descubrir la gran verdad, cuando ya se encontraban en una cabaña muy distinta a cualquier otra, sin duda esta era mucho más humilde y parecía abandonada... Solo contaba con un pequeño cuarto, en este había una cama de pobres sábanas y al lado de ésta algo que se asimilaba a un buró... Que por cierto tenía madera sucia, y... quemada.

-"Déjenlos en la cama"- Se apresuró a decir Helena mientras atrás de ella aparecían Larah y Murbella con los 2 hombres en brazos.-"¿Dónde se habrá metido Siria?"-

-"Helena..."- Dijo Larah mientras dejaba a Shura lentamente sobre la pobre cama, seguida de Murbella.-"Ya sabes que no siempre la encontrarás aquí..."-

-"Si pero... es que la necesitamos ahora"-

-"Aquí estoy niña..."- La voz de una mujer se hizo presente en ese pequeño momento de silencio perturbador del pequeño cuarto... al voltearse todos los presentes a la puerta ven a una mujer, extremadamente pálida, de cabellos ondulados y largos color castaño amarrados en una coleta de caballo, ojos color miel, con ese aire de frialdad pura que poseía cualquier mujer de ese pueblito... Tenía una espada larga colgando de la espalda por una correa de cuero, que contrastaba perfectamente con la ropa negra ajustada que llevaba, al igual que su capa...Sus labios levemente se movieron dándole de nuevo la palabra.-"¿Qué es lo que deseas ahora?"-

-"Es que... te necesitamos ahora en una pequeña misión"- Helena sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada de la pálida mujer.

-"¿Qué ocurrió ahora?"-

-"Un grave accidente..."- Era Nisa la que entraba ahora seguida de los 2 vírgenes.-"Confundimos a aliados con enemigos..."-

-"¿Confundi...MOS?"- Era Eliza, quien se había quedado mirando todo lo que pasaba sentada en el piso, la que ahora hablaba casi en un susurro, apoyada en la pared.

-"Hermana..."- La voz de Helena sonaba apagada, mientas sus exóticas orbes se posaban en las rojas iris de su hermana mayor.-"Lo que hace la gente de nuestro pueblo también nos concierne a nosotras..."-

-"Bien, bien... calma... La cosa es que hay que ayudar a estos... tipos, y pedir una disculpa con su pueblo lo antes posible..."- Murbella se acerca a Nisa y a los vírgenes, pasando al lado de ellos, para salir por la puerta principal de la humilde cabaña.-"Voy por unas hierbas para sus heridas..."- Iba a salir ya corriendo, pero Siria la detuvo con la voz.

-"¿Por qué nosotras debemos hacer eso?"-

-"« Porque son unas brujas raras y que me dan mucho miedo... y nos insultaron... ¿Será por eso? »"- Pensó Shaka mientras miraba a Siria a los ojos, esta como adivinando su pensamiento lo miró amenazante, el rubio ni se inmutó y la miró de la misma forma.

-"Porque... este pueblo y el otro son prácticamente aliados..."- Respondió Larah evitando que Siria se lanzara a cortarle el cuello al rubio, haciendo que la mirara arqueando una ceja.

-"¿Cómo es eso?"-

-"Siria... Los de ese pueblo pelean por la misma causa..."- Era Nisa quién ahora aclaraba las cosas.

-"¡¿Radamanthys!"- La mandíbula de la pálida mujer estaba a punto de irse al suelo.

-"Por eso decimos que son prácticamente nuestros aliados..."- Murbella (recordemos que no puedo irse) torció sus labios en lo que podría llamarse una 'sonrisa'.

-"Lamentablemente no..."- Helena sonrió melancólicamente mientras los demás la miraban. Shaka, Nisa, Mu y Eliza ya sabían a qué se refería.

-"¿Te refieres a...?"- Larah se acercó a la 'pequeña' Helena, mirándola a los ojos.

-"Exactamente a eso..."-

-"¿Alguien me podría decir que carajos pasa aquí?"- Siria, quien como siempre no estaba enterada de las cosas alzó un poco la voz haciéndose notar.

-"La desaparición de mi hermana..."- Fue lo único que se limitó a decir Eliza en ese momento, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, para luego dirigirse a la cama, donde yacían los hombres medio inconscientes.

-"O sea que tu estabas en el pueblo de... ellos..."-

-"Helena estaba en nuestro pueblo luego de haber salvado a Kannon, el líder de este mismo"- El pelilila se acercó a Siria y le sonrió.-"Su estadía ahí iba a la perfección... hasta que Kannon descubrió la verdad, como el resto del pueblo... De nuestro pueblo"-

-"Es...Espera un momento..."- Siria se agarró las sienes masajeándolas con sus dedos.-"¿Me lo pueden explicar más detalladamente por favor?"-

-"Lo que pasa es que esta niña salvó al supuesto líder de Zaelya..."-

-"¿Zaelya?"-

-"El pueblo griego que queda al atravesar este mismo bosque..."-

-"¡ESE!"- Siria se dirigió amenazante a Helena.-"¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIEMPRE TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS?"- La mirada amenazante de Siria se posó en las extrañas orbes de la más joven, ésta comenzó a temblar como no lo hacía hace mucho.-"¡NO NECESITO QUE ME CUENTEN EL RESTO! ¡SUPONGO QUE TE CONDENARON A MUERTE DE NUEVO, ¿¡NO? ¡Ah! ¿¡QUÉ VAMOS A HACER CONTIGO NIÑITA?"- Siria miró reprochándole a Helena.

Eliza atrajo hacía si a su hermana y la puso atrás de ella, desafiando con esa típica mirada suya inyectada de sangre a Siria.

-"No es su culpa que salve a cualquier bicho que se encuentre en el camino"- Era ahora Nisa quien defendía a Helena.

-"¡Debería tener más cuidado!"- Siria posó su mano izquierda contra la pared más cercana.

-"Es suficiente Siria"- Larah tomó el puño de Siria delicadamente entre sus manos y le hizo relajarse.-"Nisa tiene razón, Helena es así y no hay caso... pero por ahora solo debemos curar a estos tipos y pedir una disculpa lo antes posible..."-

-"Pero... Está bien, no importa"-

-"¡Murbella, por favor, ve por las hierbas"- Nisa vio a Murbella, terminando de pedir el favor con sus ojos.

-"En seguida..."- En el momento que dijo esto, la morena salió corriendo del humilde lugar... Todos quedaron en silencio, Siria miraba con reproche a Helena, esta le sonreía tiernamente a Mu quien tomaba su mano para 'reconfortarla'.

-"Pues... yo no te ayudaré en esto... Y que te quede bien claro..."-

-"Pero... ¡Siria!"-

-"En primer lugar es tu problema lo que pasa con ese pueblo, no mío... Entiéndeme, no quiero seguir esta discusión, y punto."-

-"E-es... está bien..."-

Siria se alejó de la cabaña y dio un portazo, trizando pedacitos de la madera de la puerta. Todos quedan viendo a su dirección, Helena sonrió tristemente mientras se acercaba a los hombres recostados en la camita.

-"¿Por qué siempre me meteré en problemas?"- Helena cerró sus ojos y sonrió infantilmente. Mu se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano.

-"No te preocupes"-

-"Cierto bruja, de errores se aprende"- Era ahora Shaka quien le tomó la otra mano a Helena.

-"Gracias"-

-"Ahora lo importante es..."- Larah no terminó de hablar, ya que la puerta se abrió dando paso a una agitada Murbella.

-"Es tiempo de curarle las heridas a estos tipos, ¡ya tengo las hierbas!"-

-"Pásamelas"- Dijo Eliza al momento que se acercaba a Murbella y le quitaba bruscamente las hierbas.

-"Oye, solo tenías que decir por favor"- Criticó Murbella medio ofendida.

-"..."- Eliza la miró y siguió con el trabajo de curar a los hombres de Zaelya.

-"Bueno, está bien, perdón"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Maldición"- No muy lejos de allí, estaba Siria, apoyando su espalda contra un viejo árbol. Se maldecía una y mil veces, con esa niña siempre era lo mismo, y lo peor es que todo el mundo debía terminar ayudándola...Siempre que se metía en problemas, ahí iban sus súper aldeanas a salvarla, era increíble... Aunque debía aceptar que gastaba su tiempo en algo.-"No... Debería aprender a cuidarse por si misma..."-

-"« Pero, ¿quién te dijo que no sabe, Es solo que si le dieran una oportunidad...»"-

**_¡Y DE NUEVO, ESA ESTÚPIDA VOCECITA DE LA CONCIENCIA!_**

-"Mmm... tiene razón, de todos modos si sabe defenderse... ¡Pero busca muchos problemas!"-

-"« Pero, ¡espera un momento! Ella no los busca, es solo su forma de ser...»"-

-"¡No debería intrometerse en lo que no debe!"-

-"« ¿Desde cuando juzgas a la gente así? ¿ella te juzgó?...»"-

-"¡No puedo creer que hable con una vocecita rara en mi cabeza!"-

Era cierto, siempre que ella estaba en un problema moral, aparecía esa desconocida voz hablándole en su cabeza. ¡Era insoportable! Y lo peor era que... ¡tenía razón!. Pero de todos modos, y si hacía eso, la gente del pueblito se le quedaba mirando feo. No era muy común, que además de ser una guerrera, hablaras contigo misma... Bueno, con una vocecita de tu cabecita.

-"Ay, está bien, está bien, la ayudaré... pero no seguiré todas sus mañitas"-Tomó la larga espada que siempre llevaba a su espalda, enterrándola en el árbol, y sacándola en un instante, dejando otra marca en el pobre verdoso envejecido.-"Pero antes me debo preparar..."- Fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que se perdiera en el bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"¿Ya está?"- Preguntó Helena, viendo como su querida hermana guardaba el resto de las hierbas en una especie de mochilita de cuero.

-"Si..."- Respondió secamente Eliza, mientras se sentaba al lado de una pobre ventana, la que al parecer no había sido limpiada en varios años, por el polvo que llevaba encima.

-"Ahora hay que esperar a que despierten, ¿no?"- Respondió Larah, la mujer de cabellos negros se acercó a Nisa, pasando por su lado, acercándose a la puerta. Nisa le quedo mirando.

-"Yo creo que si... ¿Vas a buscar a Siria?"- Sus ojos verdes camaleónicos se giraron viendo directamente a los dorados de la pelinegra.

-"Tengo que prepararme...A que ya recapacitó, lo apuesto, así que me voy a entrenar con ella, de seguro anda en el bosque, como siempre"-

-"Jeje... Si, con Siria es siempre igual"- Finalizó Murbella con una sonrisa medio torcida en su rostro.

-"Bueno chicas, Larah tiene razón, hay que prepararse para lo que viene, cualquier cosa podría pasar."- Helena mostró una sonrisa inocente, mientras que con una mano acariciaba inconscientemente el rostro de uno de los hombres postrados en la cama. Éste despertó al sentir la cálida mano en su mejilla...Mu, al darse cuenta de ello, corrió a abrazarle.

-"¡¡Shura! ¡¡Dios mío, ¡¡Estás bien!"- Todos giraron a verlos, los ojos del pobre virgen soltaban desconsideradamente lágrimas que surcaban sus sonrosadas mejillas. Shura, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, sonrió, abrazando a Mu efusivamente.

-"Mu, pequeño... ¿Dónde estamos?"- El muchacho de cabellos oscuros miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con una pobre cabañita humilde, muchas mujeres, a D.M. tirado a su lado, y a los vírgenes, en un poblado completamente desconocido.

**_Un momento..._**

Dirigió nuevamente su vista a dos chicas que estaban ahí, exactamente Larah (ejem... no puedo salir por todo lo que paso, se quedo viendo xD) y Murbella... Comenzó a temblar... Ahora si lo recordaba...

-"Ya les dije que no soy lo que piensan...¡¡NO LO SOMOS!"-

-"Eso lo sabemos, ¿Shura, Si, creo que así te llamas."- Repuso Helena, sentándose a un lado de Shura y regalándole una sonrisa. Shura se confundió aún más...

-"¿Quién eres tú, ¿Dónde estamos?"- Shura acercó su rostro al de la joven, interrogándola con la mirada, Helena amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-"Eso no tiene importancia, tu ya lo sabrás luego...¿Las reconoces a ellas, verdad?"-Preguntó, apuntando a Larah y a Murbella, que veían serias la escena.

-"Como no..."- Repuso con algo de odio en su voz el chico de cabello oscuro, la joven de blanca piel se alejó un poco de Shura, e hizo una leve inclinación frente a el, dejando que su cabello resbalara hacia delante, rozando los pies del hombre.

-"En nombre de ellas, de todo mi pueblo, y en especial mío, pido disculpas por todos los problemas que les hemos causado..."- Al terminar de decir eso, se recta nuevamente, estirando sus manos para alcanzar la coleta que llevaba (recordemos que no se la quitó nunca xD), desatándosela, cayendo nuevamente su cabello hasta la partida de sus muslos (el termino de su trasero o.OU).-"En este mismo momento, los devolveremos a su pueblo, y pediremos perdón por todo lo causado... es lo menos que podemos hacer..."-

-"Aparte de ayudarnos a pelear contra Radamanthys y ayudar a estos dos bichos a aprender el arte de las armas"- Se escuchó otra voz, atrás de Shura. D.M. Por fin había despertado, escuchando las palabras de la guerrera.

Shaka y Mu sonrieron, más Helena, todas las mujeres presentes, y hasta Shura se sorprendieron ante tal respuesta.

-"¡Si!"-

-"Bueno... yo"- Helena se quedo perpleja ante lo fácil que fue tener el perdón de los "Zaelyanos".

-"Aceptamos gustosas en ayudarles"- Dijo Nisa, medio impaciente.-"Pero ustedes, por favor, prométannos que nos van a ayudar con el testarudo líder de ese pueblo suyo."- Pidió, o más bien, ordenó.

-"Bueno, pero ustedes harán que estos debiluchos sean expertos en las armas"- agregó D.M.

-"Es que..."-

-"Vamos, nosotros observamos lo hábiles que eran con eso... además, nos deben el favor"-

-"¡De acuerdo!"- Estalló Murbella, de repente.-"Los ayudaremos, pero ya nos vamos de aquí, y los dejamos en su pueblo de una vez por todas"-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya era de noche...**

Si, seguramente al día siguiente partirían hacia Zaelya, el pueblo de los vírgenes... Mu lo pensaba mil veces...¿De verdad quería irse? No tenía respuesta alguna a su pregunta.

Era cierto, la vida en su pueblo ¡era como de los dioses! Los trataban tan bien... Se sentía muy protegido y querido a la vez.

Pero por otro lado, en ese pequeño tiempo que había pasado en el pueblo de 'Helena', se sentía muy... vivo, le gustaba ese tipo de vivencia aventurera y entretenida... En fin, era como sentirse... útil.

¿Se quedaría o no? No lo sabía... El salir a meditar le haría sentirse mejor. 

-"¿Mu?"- ¡Lo había olvidado completamente! ¡Shaka! No podría dejar a su amigo solo, en ninguno de los dos lados, debía escuchar su decisión. 

-"¡Shaka!...Me...me asustaste..."-

-"¿Qué te sucede?"- Vaya, si que lo conocía bien.

-"N-nada... C-como...crees..."- 

-"En serio... Dime que te pasa"-

-"Es solo que..."-

-"¡HABLA YA!"-

-"¡BIEN! ¡COMO QUIERAS! ¡MI GRAN DUDA ES SI ME QUIERO IR DE AQUÍ! ¡¿FELIZ?"-

Shaka calló por unos segundos. Su amigo tenía razón, el también tenía esa misma duda.

Es que, no todos los días ves como un ejército de mujeres te mandan a parir con lo diestras que eran con el uso de las armas, y lo peor es que el GRAN Shaka, no se doblegaba, DE NINGUNA MANERA. ¡Debía aprender a toda costa el uso de las armas! No quería permitir que la 'bruja' le ganara.

-"Yo me quedo..."- Dijo sin pensarlo más. 

-"¿Perdón?"-

-"¡Mu! Piénsalo bien, siempre es bueno un cambio en nuestras vidas, ¿no?"-

-"¿Estás seguro?"-

-"No mucho... espero que nos entiendan..."-

-"Pues yo creo que si..."- Helena, llegaba al árbol donde al principio Mu se había sentado sólo.

-"¿Sabías que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?"- Shaka la miró con reproche.

-"Lo sé"- Sonrió y luego miró a Mu.-"Pero de todos modos saben que cuentan con mi apoyo"-

-"Apoyo, ¿hum?"- Shaka posó su mano sobre su barbilla.-"¿Apoyo para qué?"- 

-"Vamos... Ustedes saben que no será fácil convencer a los demás de que quieren ser unos 'valientes guerreros'...¿Piensan que es muy simple? ¡imagínense lo que pasará si ese testarudo Kannon se entera!."-

**_Tenía razón..._**

Ambos tendrían problemas con el líder... Bueno, la verdad sólo Shaka...

Mu tendría problemas con Kannon **Y** con su padre, Shion.

Es que, ¿Qué diría el sabio si descubre que su pequeño y delicado hijo se convertirá en un grotesco maneja espadas, Lo castigaría severamente.

O en la mejor de sus suertes, tal vez lo apoye.

Pero, ¿El resto de la caballería y gente importante de Zaelya, también se opondría, Helena estaba en lo correcto, eso no iba a ser fácil.

-"¿Qué es lo que tanto piensan?... A poco se dieron cuenta de que lo que les dije es verdad."-

-"Exactamente..."- Mu le miró aterrorizado.

-"Ay... ¿Y es obligación decirles que se quedarán aquí?"- Les sonrió abiertamente a ambos, guiñándoles el ojo derecho. 

¿Qué pasaría si no les decían?

-"A ver.. déjame pensar, bruja...1.-Pensarían que estamos muertos o algo por el estilo, 2.- Pensarían que tú nos mataste, 3.- Pensarían en matarte luego a ti y a tu hermana... O con **su **suerte al resto de las personas de este pueblo"- 

-"Vaya, que inteligente eres, rubio"-

-"¿Me acusas porque tengo cualidades que tú no posees?"- Sonrió con un tono muy subido de ego, no muy característico en él.

-"Engreído... ¡Ya verás!"- Sus intenciones eran de darle un zape que nunca olvidaría, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de Nisa.

-"Helena..."- Sus verdes ojos se posaron en los de la más joven.-"Déjate de juegos, tenemos que preparar las cosas para mañana al mediodía"-

-"Pero, ¡Nisa! ¿No puede ser a la salida del sol? Ahora iba a ..."-

-"Le diré a tu hermana que no le estás haciendo caso, Helena."- 

-"Bueno, bueno... ya me voy."- Helena se acercó a los vírgenes y les susurró.-"Vayan a mi cuarto más tarde, y hablaremos sobre su decisión"- Sin más se fue junto con Nisa a organizar caballos y armas para el día siguiente.

-"Que rara es esa tipa... no deja de sorprenderme"- El rubio virgen alzó una ceja, extrañado.

-"Es rara, pero muy útil y divertida"- El pelilila le sonrió serenamente, y luego se paró, alejándose del árbol en el que antes se había apoyado.-"Vamos, salgamos de aquí, tenemos que pensar en alguna solución"-

-"Tienes razón"- Shaka se alejó con su amigo Mu de aquel lugar, adentrándose más al pueblo. La entrada ahora estaba completamente sola, o eso era lo que se pensaba, ya que Shura, minutos después de que los vírgenes se habían marchado, había llegado al que sería el árbol donde antes su amigo Mu se había apoyado.

-"Cielos..."- Con su mano derecha se tomó la frente, apoyando todo su peso en el árbol y en su mano izquierda.-"Esto si es más raro de lo que pensé... mujeres raras... menos mal que mañana me voy de aquí"-

Se sentó en la hierba y miró al cielo... ¿Cómo le explicaría al resto del pueblo que fue atacado por un par de mujeres en donde Radamanthys y tuvo que 'abortar' la misión, tenía poco tiempo para pensar en una respuesta 'lógica' ...

¡Bah! ¿Y D.M. tampoco era parte del equipo entonces? ¿Por qué lo debía solucionar todo él?

-"Al fin llegaste amiguito, y ¿trajiste a alguien?"- ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! D.M. hablando con su pajarraco de nuevo.

**_Un momento..._**

Si mal no recordaba, el halcón que usaba el compañero suyo era específicamente para ver terreno y...

Enviar mensajes.

-"Oh no... ¡OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! ¿¡AHORA QUE HIZO DEATH MASK?"- Shura se alarmó de inmediato, sabía que los mensajes que enviaba su amigo siempre eran para pedir ayuda o refuerzos.-"¡Refuerzos! ¡No! ¡Carajo!"- Siguió viendo la escena escondido atrás de un gran arbusto. 

-"Afrodita..."- Esto se ponía peor de lo que imaginaba... Afrodita había recibido el mensaje del halcón, lo que significaba que tendrían otra guerra sangrienta... 

¡CONTRA MUJERCITAS!

-"Death Mask... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Y este lugar?"- El hombre de cabellos celestes se bajó de su blanco corcel (que mágico xD) y se puso a la altura del 'espía'.

-"Buen chico Galiot... guiaste muy bien a Afro"- D.M. sacó algo que parecían unas semillas y se las dio al negro halcón parado en su hombro.-"Afrodita... te mandé a llamar, para que le digas a Kannon que prepare una emboscada, luego sabrás cuál es éste lugar."- 

-"¿Una emboscada?"-

-"Exacto"- Si, sus oídos no le habían mentido.

D.M. lo acababa de meter en otro lío contra otro pueblo.

-"¿Y eso?"-

-"Unas mujeres de aquí, me atacaron a mi y a Shura cuando cumplíamos nuestro trabajo en el lugar de Radamanthys"- El espía de cabellos azules hizo una pausa, dando un largo suspiro, y continuó.-"Una niñita, la cual parece ser la líder, bastante tonta por cierto, me ofreció disculpas con simples palabras... Como si es que eso fuera a curar todas las heridas que poseo en el abdomen por culpa de esas tipas"- Se levantó la prenda que llevaba, mostrando un horrible tajo, el que remarcaba con rojo toda la línea de su caja torácica. 

-"Dios, que horrible... Al menos te curaron a tiempo"-

-"De no ser por los vírgenes ahora seríamos sus esclavos... ¿Comprendes?"-

-"¡O sea que esa era la misma tipa que secuestró a los vírgenes de nuestro pueblo! Todos hablan de ellos en Zaelya"-

-"Exacto... Ve por Kannon ahora mismo y guíalos a todos hasta este lugar"- 

-"En seguida"- El joven (que más bien parecía muchachita) se montó de nuevo en el caballo blanco y partió en seguida hacia Zaelya, esa noche Kannon tenía mucho que hacer.

-"Perfecto"- El hombre de cabello corto sonrió satisfecho, y se dio media vuelta, como si nada hubiera sucedido... Pero Shura se atravesó en su camino.

-"Si, perfecto, ¿no?"- Shura lo tomó por ambos hombros, Death Mask lo miró exaltado.-"¿Sabías que nuestras vidas corren peligro? ¿La de nuestra gente? ¡TODO NUESTRO PUEBLO!"- Lo zarandeó mientras gritaba.-"¡DEATH MASK! ¡TU YA VISTE LO BUENAS QUE ERAN ELLAS CON LAS ARMAS, Y NO SON LAS ÚNICAS AQUÍ! ¡NOS JODERAN, Y TODO POR TU CULPA!"- Shura lo soltó y resopló exasperado.-"Es mejor que vayas a buscar a Afrodita para que evite incidentes... no queremos más problemas de los que tenemos con Radamanthys"- Le taladró con la mirada, obligándole a cumplir la orden recién dada.

-"Shura... Amigo mío...¡piénsalo bien, Si las tomamos desprevenidas, no podrán hacernos nada, en especial si les quitamos las armas... nos atacaron sin saber quiénes somos, sin saber que luchábamos por la misma causa."-

-"Eso es distinto... ¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo si pillaras a unos hombres haciéndose pasar por aliados de Radamanthys?"- Shura lo señaló con el dedo.-"¡Claro que si! ¡En especial porque hacemos tan buen trabajo que de verdad Radamanthys nos cree sus amigos! ¡Tuvieron razones para hacerlo! Tú mismo lo dijiste, ellas luchan por la misma causa."-

-"Ellas... Deberían quedarse a salvo en casa, preparando la cena, ordeñando a las vacas o esperándonos en nuestras camas luego de un arduo día de trabajo"- Sonrió con malicia.-"En vez de intrometerse en asuntos de hombres, peligrando su vida y sudando como puercas"- 

-"Creo que te tomaste tu trabajo muy en serio... Son personas como nosotros, y tienen derecho a ser libres..."- Shura arqueó una ceja mostrando una sonrisa cómplice y cínica.-"Pero claro, para ti, los hombres no pueden dominar a otros hombres, solo a las mujeres"-

-"Me mal entendiste... Sólo era una forma de decir que lo que hacen ellas no es normal... hay que conducirlas por el buen camino... Así todos somos felices y vencemos a Radamanthys sin ser humillados por un montón de muchachitas ahombradas"-

-"Estás loco, Death Mask... ahora ve por Afrodita, antes de que lo haga yo mismo"-

-"Ve tu, no importa, de todos modos ya debe haber llegado... ¿Qué harán los demás si te ven en el pueblo en vez de cumplir con tu trabajo? En especial si estás solo... No, no lo creo..."- Le tocó el pecho con su dedo índice, sonriéndole maliciosamente.-"Si quieres, les adviertes a tus 'súper niñitas' a ver si se pueden salvar... Aunque lo dudo... una ya se encariñó con los vírgenes... A que se muere antes de que pasen 5 minutos luego de que llegue la caballería... Ay el amor, ¿no?"-

-"Ya verás como esto se pondrá mal... tu conciencia no te dejará en paz, hasta que ofrezcas toda tu sangre a los dioses."-

-"El tiempo corre, Shura... Menos charla y más acción, ¿no?"- Rió con sadismo y se fue, dejando a Shura solo en medio de la entrada de aquel pueblo... ¿Qué se podía hacer en esta situación?.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, 'estrangular a Death Mask con sus propias manos, luego hacer lo mismo con el resto del mundo, hasta con los de su propio pueblo'.

**_Corrió._**

Debía encontrar a la líder y a su hermana, en ese mismo instante. 

Pero alguien ya se le había adelantado...Al parecer, Siria ya estaba atenta de todo el asunto.

No por nada la llamaban la experta en discreción. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta ahí:P

espero que las personas que me mandaron mails para aparecer en este fic queden satisfechas n.n... Y si, los personajes con pareja: Camus, Saga, MU (xD), Aioria, y tal vez Shaka (si a Xanxel le agrada o.oU)

Reviews!

Gracias por leer  
Sayonara

**_Furany_**


End file.
